What's in a Name?
by darkheadlights
Summary: One-shot explaining the origins of Jess' unusual name. Rewrite/repost. I posted this a few weeks ago under the impression that Jimmy had left before Jess was even born, but after some "research" (a.k.a. happily watching Gilmore Girls), I found that Jimmy supposedly skipped town right after Jess was born.


**A/N: I posted this a few weeks ago under the impression that Jimmy had left before Jess was even born, but after some "research" (a.k.a. happily rewatching Gilmore Girls episodes), I found that Jimmy supposedly skipped town right _after_ Jess was born.**

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" asked Carrie, affectionately or notoriously (depending on who you asked) known as Crazy Carrie. She patted Liz's swollen stomach.

"I have a really strong vibe that it's gonna be a girl," Liz said seriously. "I keep having dreams about dolls and all this pink stuff."

It was an unofficial baby shower – no poppers or games or karaoke, just beer (for the non-pregnants) and music and friends. They were all gathered in Liz and Jimmy's Lower East Side apartment.

"So is your baby daddy out having some fun pre-father time of his own?" asked Julia with a playful smirk.

Liz chuckled, even though she felt a pang of concern on the inside. Where _was _Jimmy? He had a habit of disappearing at the oddest moments. Of course, he wasn't supposed to be around for the baby shower – girls only, just like junior high parties – but she hadn't seen him since the night before. She sighed inwardly. If only she could have a cigarette to calm her nerves. Liz eyed her huge stomach resentfully.

"Pour me some more sparkling cider, Amanda?" she implored, sidestepping Julia's question. "I'm staying _away _from the other, more fun bubbly stuff today." Liz's cheeks flushed. She hadn't meant to imply that she was drinking during her pregnancy. She knew she wasn't supposed to; she remembered her high school health classes. But half a beer once in a while wouldn't hurt too much, right? Just not today. Not in front of the girls. Amanda obligingly poured Liz another glass of cider.

"So," she said, "do you know what you're gonna name her yet?" The other ladies _ooh_ed and leaned in closer, as if they'd have trouble hearing Liz's answer in the miniscule apartment's sitting room/kitchen/bedroom.

The mother-to-be smiled. "Well, I don't want to make any _definite _decisions until I know the sex for sure," she said slowly. "And we decided to wait until he or she is born to find out. But…I really like Jessica. You know, like that Allman Brothers song?"

"Yes, I think that's perfect!" Carrie squealed. Amanda and Julia nodded in agreement.

"You love the Allman Brothers," Julia pointed out.

"I do!" Liz said, patting her stomach. "I hope little Jessica does too…"

/

Two months, three days, and five hours later, Liz was flat on her back in an ambulance. She'd just gone into labor.

"When do I get the epidural?" she asked frantically. She was on the verge of hyperventilating. Jimmy and Luke were following the ambulance, but she wanted her husband _here_, holding her hand, telling her everything would be okay.

An EMT turned to her and said, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Mariano, it looks like you're too far along for an epidural. We'd risk the baby's safety if we gave you one now." Liz's face dropped and she let out a very unmotherly string of curses. The EMT just shrugged; he had seen (and heard) it all by this point. Liz's rhythmic breathing filled the ambulance.

"Ohh, when do we get there?" she asked desperately.

"Now!" the EMT said, pushing open the back doors as the ambulance came to a screeching halt.

/

Seventeen long, excruciating hours later, a nurse brought a little bundle over to Liz's bedside.

"Here you are, Mr. and Mrs. Mariano, this is your new baby boy," she cooed. Liz glanced up, then at Jimmy, who was standing back, rubbing his head and looking bewildered.

"It's a _boy_?" she asked incredulously. "But I had such strong girl vibes!" The nurse just shrugged and carefully unloaded the infant into Liz's arms.

"You get what you get," she said unhelpfully, and smiled. "Take care of him." Liz pulled the blanket back slightly to get a better look at her son – not daughter. A shock of dark, Jimmy-like hair topped his little head, and his brown eyes blinked up at his mother in wonder. Luke cautiously approached Liz's bedside, as if fearful that the baby would explode if he got too close. "It's okay, big brother," she said softly. "This is your Uncle Luke," Liz explained to the tiny creature in her arms.

"Uh, hi…" Luke said, giving an awkward little wave. The baby just stared, then yawned. "Seems like he's gotten a pretty good impression of me already," Luke deadpanned, making his sister giggle.

"Nah, big brother, you're gonna be the number one babysitter, right, Jimmy?" Liz said with a smile. Jimmy just nodded, while Luke looked aghast at the thought of caring for an infant by himself. "Not till he's older," Liz assured him, and he relaxed visibly.

"We need diapers," Jimmy said suddenly, making Liz and Luke turn towards him. "Diapers, right, babe?" he said, eyeing the baby nervously, as if he might need a diaper change right then.

"Yeah, probably," Liz said, looking back at the bundle in her arms. "Amanda and Julia bought me some, but you can never have enough, right?"

"Yeah." Jimmy waved to Luke and fleetingly kissed Liz on the forehead. "I'll be right back," he said. Luke watched him go, frowning.

"Well," Liz said softly to the baby, "I still like Jessica. But if we don't want you to get beat up on the playground, I guess we'll have to shorten it to Jess."


End file.
